Soseki (ANB)/Quotes
'Sayings' *'Wearing the Green Ninja Garb': "Oh, a green ninja! I like it. I love playful clothing like this." *'Wearing the Blue Eastern Dress': "I love the color of that outfit. It looks very good on you, MC. But at the same time, I'm not sure it's good for a girl your age to be showing so much leg. I guess it's honestly just something I don't want other men to see. Hey! Don't laugh!" *'Showing him a Ring again': "How embarrassing. I was really flustered when you showed me that ring." *'Showing other people a Ring': "My sources have informed me that a young woman is trying to give someone a ring. It's you, isn't it player? This makes me a little angry. You'd be mad at me if I did something like this, wouldn't you? It's the same for me." *'Ignoring him for more than a week': "Now, player, I want to know if you don't like me anymore. I mean you never come to see me anymore." *'Giving him a gift after ignoring him': "You're making me sad. We're supposed to be going out, aren't we? Instead of giving presents, we need to be talking. Anyway, I can't take this from you. Here, take it back." 'Heart Lines' Dating *'Purple Heart': "Hello... player? Can you hear me? Okay. You can hear me. I've just been talking to you but you've been spacing out. Am I boring you? I'm pretty confident that my words don't usually bore people." *'Blue Heart': "I never thought I'd be going out with you, player. I mean, I'm just a some old man, and you're a beautiful young girl. There's no way we look like a couple. What? You disagree? Heh. Even if you're just humoring me, it still feels good. Thank you." *'Green Heart': "Since we started going out, the townspeople have been asking questions. But it's not anything I can't handle. What type of questions? I don't think you really want to know. I'm sure you'd get mad if I told you, player." *'Yellow Heart': "I think that recently I've started looking at people differently. I've been distrustful of other people for a long time now. But after coming to this town and being with you, I've started feeling like maybe I can trust people a little more. Ha ha. Just kidding. Don't pay attention to my nonsense." Married *'Black Heart': "Player, you're making me sad. Just because you're so much younger than me doesn't mean you should ignore me." *'Purple Heart': "Hello player? Please listen to me when I talk to you." *'Blue Heart': "You know, player, you've changed since we've gotten married. You used to look me in the eyes when you talked to me, but now you almost always look away. Are you mad about something? If you are, please tell me what it is." *'Green Heart': "It may not look like it, but I'm very grateful for the things that you do, player. I'm mostly talking about food. When I was by myself, I can't remember ever eating anything good. That's just what it's like being a single guy. But now that I'm married, I get to have delicious food all the time. It really makes a big difference." *'Yellow Heart': "I'm writing about life on the farm now. Townspeople are very interested in what it's to live on a farm. You don't believe it? You should know, there are a lot of people in this world who would like to try life on a farm." *'Pink Heart': "Marriage is really wonderful. Every day, I feel grateful that we're married. I mean, I've got such a cute wife, and we get to work together. If I asked for anything more, my buddies would punch me in the face." *'Red Heart': "Hm? What is it, player? Why are you staring at me like that? Wh, what? You really want me to say that? It's so embarrassing. You know it even if I don't say it right? ...I, I love... Ah! I can't say it! I just can't. Please don't tease your elders." Married Lines *'Morning' **"Good morning, player. Be careful at work. I don't want you getting hurt or anything." **"Good morning, player. It's true what they say about marriage changing your lifestyle. I've completely adapted to life on the farm." **"Good morning. It's funny. I used to hate mornings when I was alone, but now that I'm married, they're not so bad. I suppose it's thanks to you, player." *"You look busy, player. I wasn't sure if it would be good to talk to you while you're so busy, so I kept to myself." *"I'm so glad you finally talked to me. I thought you were angry or something. I was very worried." *"Are you mad, player? I'm asking because you'd usually have come to talk to me by now." *"Be careful, player. I understand just because you're busy, but don't overdo it just because you're young. I used to work to hard when I was a newspaper reporter, and I'm starting to pay for it now." 'Crop Festival' Win (Advanced) "Hi, MC. I can't believe that you won in the advanced class." "Looks like you are top of the heap now. It is good to be young." Vegetable "It really is too bad that so many people these days don't like vegetables." "You look around the festival and this guy and that guy make terrible terrible faces when the vegetables are brought out." "Do you eat your vegetables? You can't just make them and sell them. Eat them too, to get your vitamins." "Wow, I sounded just like a nurse or something..." Flower "They get all of the raw cotton together and spin cotton that can be used for a lot of things, I hear." "... The cotton just comes from the ground." "Wow! Don't look at me like that! It is just a bad joke you know!" "I just wanted to try it out. Hey, I am the kind of person who never cracks bad jokes, right?" "So please don't stare at me like that! I like it less when you get angry, being stared at like that in silence!" 'Cooking Festival' Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win "Cooking is like a mirror: You can observe in your the character of the person who prepared it." "I think your cooking really showed off your characteristics, MC." "Hmm? What characteristics, you ask?" "Hmm, that's difficult to put into words... Anyway, it's a good thing!" "At this age, I can't very well eat a lot of strangely flavored foods." "When I was young, though, I thought that oily, salty food was the best." "This current diet is probably better for my health, come to think of it." "I knew you could do it, MC. congratulations on winning!" "This old fellow had a great time watching you. I'll be expecting great things next time." 'Cow/Chicken Festival' Cow "Why do cows, particularly the black and white ones, have that kind of pattern?" "I wonder if it means something. Interesting!" "I like how cows always seem to be so relaxed. I feel relieved just looking at them." "Actually, they're probably thinking about all sorts of things, in their way." "Just watching them, though, you'd have no idea how much they've got on their minds. Cows are great!" Chicken "Speaking of chickens, one time at a friend's farm, I made friends with a chicken." "While I was working, it followed me around, chirping... it was so cute." "It was nice to make friends with an animal I am sure you understand that feeling, don't you?" "Chickens are small, so they might get trampled if they're hanging around. That's kind of scary." "...Even so, they don't really wander around much, so I guess I shouldn't worry about it." Beginner (Lose) "Too bad about today. But well, there's always next time. It's only truly over when you give up." Beginner (Win) "Congratulations on winning, MC. Are you going to try the higher next time?" "It doesn't matter whether you win or not. You should try lots of different things while you're young!" 'Fireworks Festival' "Enormous flowers blooming in the sky. It is very beautiful. I was impressed." "I have a friend who is a fireworks artist." "Recent fireworks are timed to match music and are in the shape of characters..." "They seem to be evolving in various ways." "But in the end, I like the good old type of fireworks, like the Fireworks Festival." "Fireworks are deserving of their name." "The way that the fireworks scatter in the sky, they look just like flowers." "Intuitive, yet surprisingly deep. I think it is a really good name. Whoever though that up is amazing." "It is a little sad when the fireworks end, isn't it?" "While they were on, I was so absorbed and didn't feel that way at all though." Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎